


En Pointe

by marvelsamwilson



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsamwilson/pseuds/marvelsamwilson
Summary: Sifki AU that finds Sif as the hard-edged ballet dancer who worked all her life to achieve her dreams, and Loki as the hotshot new guy who's a naturally gifted dancer threatening to take her spot.





	En Pointe

“He’s going to flop.”

Saying such a thing was taboo in the ballet community, especially right before a big show. But she didn’t care. Sif had given her blood, sweat, and tears to this life. She sacrificed friendships, relationships, and her own mental well being to achieve this dream. And she’d be damned if she was going to let some hotshot newcomer take her spot.

The newcomer in question was Loki Laufeyson, a new signee to the Connecticut Ballet & Dance troupe that Sif belonged to. He had been there only a mere three months, and he was already opening lead at their monthly show, a spot previously occupied by Sif. 

It was his debut the night Sif made her taboo statement, right before opening curtain. She herself had badly sprained her ankle, and was unable to perform until medically cleared. 

“You know the only reason he’s leading tonight is because I’m out, right?” Sif remarked to her close friend and fellow dancer, Val.

“Girl, if you say so,” Val chuckled, causing Sif to roll her eyes. As much she hated to admit it, Val was right. Sif was in denial, and in truth she knew that Loki was better than her. And it pissed her off.

______________________________________

She remembers the first time she saw him at the practice facility, shy and unassuming, wearing a trenchcoat that was probably two sizes too big for him. But when he unfastened the coat and revealed his leotard clad body, she gasped softly at the sight of him. He was tall and lean, all tight muscles and hard angles, accentuated by the sheerness of the spandex. His medium length hair was jet black and slicked back into a neat but small bun. The hard lines of his face was offset slightly by the softness of his eyes, giving him a doe-eyed and innocent appearance.

“Who is that?” she remembers asking one of the dancers next to her.

“Loki Laufeyson,” the girl responded, “apparently he’s the new signee and is supposed to be really good. I heard he’s only been dancing for a year or so.”

Sif’s jaw dropped in disbelief at the last sentence. 

“A year or so??” she questioned, making sure she hadn’t misheard.

“Yup,” the girl nodded.

Sif found herself getting irrationally angry at the mere notion of such an inexperienced dancer making their ballet troupe. It was one of the most prestigious in the country, and had taken Sif years of rejection before she finally made it.

“Unbelievable,” she muttered to herself.

But as she would come to learn over the next few months, it was very much believable. Seeing Loki in action for the first time, it was apparent why he was there. He possessed a fluidity and grace that could only be attributed to natural talent and not something that could be learned. Which only further enraged Sif.  
_______________________________

Sif had wanted to be a dancer for as long as she could remember. In fact, it was one of her earliest memories of childhood. She remembered seeing a rendition of the Nutcracker one Christmas with her parents, and falling totally in love with the art form. She begged her parents to sign up for ballet lessons, and they finally relented.

Sif was head over heels for dancing from day one, but ballet did not love her back in the same way. It was apparent early on that Sif herself was not a natural dancer, and she struggled to keep up with the other kids in her class. But the passion was there, and it only drove her to try harder and get better.

The late nights. The early mornings. The stubbed and bloody toes. The struggle to be en pointe. The countless missed childhood events. They all took a toll on Sif, but she never gave up. She willed herself into a good dancer, and then a great dancer. One of the best in the country. But it was always a fight, always someone who was more naturally gifted, always a fear that someone would take the spot that she worked so hard to earn.

So when she saw this new kid come in and already be better at something she worked her whole life to achieve, hell yeah she was pissed about it.

Loki for his part seemed to either be aloof of Sif’s anger towards him, or didn’t care enough for it to register. Which naturally only infuriated her more.

She remembers the smug look on his face after he finished his debut, walking off the stage to raucous applause and praise from the other dancers. Sif said nothing, and merely glared at him as he walked by into the dressing room.

This continued on for weeks as Sif recuperated from her injury. Loki was the toast of the ballet world, while Sif stewed in her anger and jealousy. Sif and Loki didn’t have so much as a conversation the entire few months of his leading run, only speaking in brief exchanges about show information.

When her doctor finally cleared her to return to practice, he warned her to take it slowly and not to rush, or risk re-injuring herself. Sif politely accepted the advice, but threw herself right back into her rigorous training routines, aiming to get herself back into her spot before the winter shows, which were typically the biggest and most attended of the year.

At the last rehearsal before the biggest show of the year, it was announced that Sif had regained her leading role, and that Loki would be performing in a supporting role. Sif was ecstatic, feeling she had reclaimed what was rightfully hers. Loki showed no emotion either way, clapping politely for the announcement.

The night of the show, Sif was abuzz with excitement and energy. She was going to prove to the world once again that she was the best of her troupe, and that no one should threaten her spot.

The curtains went up and Sif gave one of the most intense and best performances of her career. But during one of the key scenes in third act, she landed too hard on her previously injured ankle and fell, taking out several other dancers with her and causing a gasp from the audience. She quickly regained her composure and finished the set, before limping off the stage at the end, embarrassed with tears streaming down her face.

Several hours after the show, with nearly everyone gone from the building for the night, Sif found herself alone still in the dressing room, sitting quietly in her chair, replaying the horror of her fall over and over again in her head. But she was startled when she heard a knock at the door, and confused when she saw the silhouette of the tall figure make his way through the door frame.

“Can I help you?” she asked bluntly.

Loki was taken aback by the tone of the question, but persisted forward anyway.

“I just wanted to congratulate you on a great performance tonight.”

Sif couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not, but his tone indicated that he was sincere. 

“Well, thanks,” she responded, “But that was a damn mess.”

“Despite the fall, that was a heck of a performance so fresh off a severe injury and months off. Really courageous of you.”

Sif was even more confused, as she was still upset over the night’s events and couldn’t understand why Loki was giving her praise. Especially with how cold she had been towards him.

“Thank you,” she said softly. “You were really good yourself. You’re going to go far in this business.” she added, giving him a genuine compliment for the first time.

“Thank you. And for what it’s worth, you’re a big reason I got into the business.”

Sif looked at him, dumbfounded and stunned by the admission.

“Seriously?” she asked.

“Yeah. I saw the troupe for the first time a few years back, and your performance honestly changed my life. I was blown away and knew this is what I wanted to do.”

“Wow, I’m speechless. Thank you.”

He nodded silently in acceptance. 

Sif spoke again, voice quiet, “Also...I’m sorry if I’ve come off as a bitch lately. Dancing is so competitive and sometimes I get so wrapped up in this world that I don’t care who I hurt.”

“It’s ok, I understand. This business it cutthroat and I’m an inexperienced newcomer joining a veteran community, so it’s always a difficult dynamic. I’m just really happy to be here.”

Sif smiled at the words as she rose to her feet before wincing in pain and falling back to her seat.

“Here, let me help,” he offered.

Loki knelt down before her, his lanky frame crouched awkwardly in the confined space.

He gently grabbed her left foot and lifted it, placing it atop of his crouched knee. He cautiously slid up the pant leg of Sif’s tights, his slender fingers cool against her warm skin, revealing a black and purple bruise. He lightly dragged his fingers across the discolored skin, eliciting a pained groan from the dancer. 

“Yup, still tender. We’ll need to wrap this.”

Sif nodded in agreement and Loki made his way across the room to the supply closet. He reemerged with a long ace bandage and a roll of tape to secure it with. He took his place again at the foot of Sif, carefully removing the pointe shoe and deftly wrapping her injured ankle. When he was satisfied with his handiwork, he rose to his feet, then offered a hand to Sif to help her stand. She graciously took it and slowly stood up on her feet, being careful not to place too much weight on her injured foot.

“Good as new,” she joked, “Seriously though, thanks for this. And for everything.”

“It was my pleasure,” he replied, still holding her hand. He grabbed her other hand and pulled her in closer, until her face was inches apart from his.

Sif’s body tingled all over, as if every nerve ending was responding to his touch. She realized it had been a long time since she had been this intimately close to anyone, and the feeling was sorely missed. She found herself lost in Loki’s green eyes, seeing him for the first time in a way she never would’ve allowed herself to previously.

She didn’t want to waste the opportunity and quickly closed the remaining distance between, locking her lips against his. His hands pulled her body in tighter as he returned the favor, his intensity matching hers as his tongue found hers. 

He backed Sif onto the dressing room counter, his taught, lean body pressing hard into hers. The thin fabric of his leotard did little to hide his arousal, as Sif felt every inch of his erection pressed into her abdomen. He groaned as Sif rubbed against it, biting her lower lip in response. This only turned her on more as she grinded harder against him.

In one motion he grabbed Sif by the waist and lifted her up onto the counter with one arm, her legs wrapped around him.

“Fuck, he’s even graceful at this,” she thought to herself. 

With her arms free, she wriggled her upper body out of the straps of the leotard, revealing her breasts. Loki wasted no time making his way to them, his tongue tasting and teasing at her nipples. Sif moaned loudly and eagerly, egging him on. Her nails racked across his back as he made his way further down stomach. When he reached the fold of fabric at her waist, she helped him slide the rest of the spandex suit off her, fully revealing himself to her.

He let his tongue tease down along her happy trail, before burying his face between her legs. Sif let out a sharp groan as his tongue found her lips, lapping and tasting her folds. She grabbed the edge of the counter to brace herself, her back pressed hard against the dressing room mirror, her legs draping over his shoulders. 

From her view, she could see the beautifully cut muscles of his back and shoulders work as his tongue lapped away at her. He was expertly skilled at it, far better than anyone Sif had experienced before.

A natural.

Her fingers ran through his dark, unpinned hair, as she lost herself in the pleasure of him. She could feel the pressure building inside her and screamed out, “Fuck me!”

He obeyed her command and stood up, removing the rest of his tights and freeing his erection, hard and throbbing before her. 

He positioned himself between her legs before sliding his hardness inside her, slowly at first, breathing heavily as she engulfed every in of him. When he was fully positioned, he began to stroke her rhythmically, their hips working in concert, as if they were dancing. He rolled his hips and rocked into her steadily, balancing on the tips of his toes perfectly to meet her. Her arms gripped him tightly, pulling him closer and deeper, eager to feel every part of him.

When she climaxed, she screamed loudly and her back banged hard against the mirror behind her, giving no care to anyone who still may happened to have been in the building. He climaxed soon thereafter her, collapsing in a heap between her. When their breaths were finally regained, he helped her climb down from the counter, careful not to hurt her bruised leg. 

“That was amazing,” Sif confessed in an honest moment, as they began to get dressed.

“As were you,” Loki blushed. He helped her gather the last of her things as they headed out the door.

“Thank you for pushing me, Sif. To be a better dancer, that is.”

“Likewise,” Sif responded. “Thank you for keeping me on my toes.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Sifkiweek 2018 Day Four: Au's. 
> 
> Also note that I have zero knowledge of ballet or ballet terminology, but did the best I could with google lol.


End file.
